The School For The Specials
by Brain-Dead1234
Summary: They all have special powers. But there is romance and weird stuff going on. Like why is this Amon guy not showing any powers? Why is he here if he doesn't have them? Why doesn't the Headmaster know his powers? Just read and see. Rating may go up for lang
1. Default Chapter

**_School For The Specials._**

Disclaimer:I do **NOT** own **Witch Hunter Robin **and **Inuyasha**.

-----------------------------------------------

Characters-

Robin-A mysteries 15 yr old girl with a dark past and strange fire powers.

Amon-As mysteries as Robin.A 16 yr old boy with a dark past and present no one know for sure why he is at the School For The Specials...not even the Headmaster.

Michael-A weird hacker who likes everone expecally Robin.His special gift is to be able to hack into anything and to be able to move anything this his mind.

(A/N-If you have ever watched X-Men or read Charlie Bone books then you might realize some of the "gives" that I might give some people if they are just not "gifted" in a magical way.)

Inuyasha- As angerful as anyone has every met. His special gift is to change into a demon if needed. But, his true intent of power is to have control over weather.

Kagome- Not as sweet as everyone thinks.This girl has one big attitude that can make anyone cry. Her gift is to summon her dead family members.

Sango- She's one tough chick not the type to mess with. Her gift is conrtol of electricty.

Miroku- One perverted guy.Always messing with Sango and getting his ass whoped. His power is to blow up things when he is mad,sad,and other emotions he has.

Shippo- One weird pycho guy. He's always teasing Inuyasha. He's a shape-shifter who can turn into anything and anyone. Only fault of this gift is he can stay a shape for only a couple of hours.

**_First Period:Social Studies_**

"Kagome and Robin do you think something is funny? Why don't you tell the class what is so amusing that you can't listen to your studies,'' said Mr. Onigumi.

"Oh, sorry we wont do it again,'' Robin said while Kagome turned beet-red from laughter.

''Yeah I know you won't come up here and sign you Lunch Detentions you two.You will have them only today," said Mr. Onigumi said getting frustrated. While the two embarressed girls signed their sheets Mr. Onigumi went on with his lesson,but was interupted by the ring of the bell.

**_Robin,Sango,and Kagomes's locker _**(A/N-Only Kagome and Sango share lockers. Robin shares with....none other than Michael. Getting this a little heated up )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe they are making me share a locker with Michael! Of all the people who was late for school had to be me and him." Robin said getting her gym shorts out of her backpack.

"Still, I think he was late for a reason.We all know how much he's in LOVE with you." Kagome said laughing at her remark.

"More like he's stalking me. Yesterday I caught him looking through my bedroom window. Sheesh I had to kick his hands to get him to get away," Robin said shutting her locker.

"Yeah well..." before Kagome could say another word Michael,Inuyasha,Shippo,and Miroku come walking up to Kagome and Robin.

"Well look what the cat kicked in" Robin said turning to Michael.

"I know you love me too just admit it," Michael said teasing Robin.

"I think she'd love a dirty sock first" Sango said walking up to Kagome and Robin.

"Yeah well me and Robin need to go to P.E before we get detention again.See ya' Sango," Kagome said as she saw Sango slap Miroku for touching her butt.

**_Second Period:P.E_**

"COME ON GIRLS. KICK HARDER NEXT TIME," Miss. Kikyo yelled as they were playing soccer.

"How about she come out here and we kick her fat ass instead of the ball," Kagome said getting angry.

"Girl chill. We'll be out of here in no time," Robin said with a very evil grin.

"What are you thinking of?" Kagome said giving Robin her evil grin.

"I was just thinking we heat things up a little," Robin said getting a fire ball started.

"But, where do we throw it so she doesn't know it was us?" Kagome said with a questioning look on her face.

"I was thinking of kicking that guy over there and pretending to get mad and throw a fire ball acting like I am gunna throw it at him but misteriously miss," Robin said running to the guy in all black and making sure he pushes her then throwing a fire ball at the ground right by his foot but he didn't flitch just stared at her like she had "Im a idiot just look at me I might do a trick" tattooed on her forehead.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING GET AWAY FROM THE FIRE! WHAT ARE YA DOING MAKING SURE YOU GET A DEATH WISH?GET TO YOUR THIRD PERIOD CLASS NOW!" Miss. Kikyo yelled blowing her whistle so everyone would go to their third period class.

**_Robin's locker_**.

"So Robin, why did you throw that fire ball at my feet?" said the guy who was wearing all black.

"Who are you? Do I know you and how do you know my name?" Robin said turning around to face him.

"Well me and Sango are friends and like she wanted you to come over and sit with her yesterday in first period but you blew her off. Yes you do know me I was the guy who you threw the fire ball at.My names Amon by the way," Amon said putting his hand out to shake her hand.

"I didn't ask what your name was," Robin said sharply pushing past him to go to her third period class.

Hope you like this story!!!!!!!! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_ Brain-Dead1234 _**


	2. The School For The Specials

**_School For The Specials_**

_Disclaimer-I do NOT own Witch Hunter Robin or Inuyasha._

"So Robin, why did you throw that fire ball at my feet?" said the guy who was wearing all black.

"Who are you? Do I know you and how do you know my name?" Robin said turning around to face him.

"Well me and Sango are friends and like she wanted you to come over and sit with her yesterday in first period but you blew her off. Yes you do know me I was the guy who you threw the fire ball at.My names Amon by the way," Amon said putting his hand out to shake her hand.

"I didn't ask what your name was," Robin said sharply pushing past him to go to her third period class.

**_Third Period:Science_**

"I can't believe it! He thinks he has the nerve to talk to me or even anything that includes me!" Robin whispered quietly so Mr. Digger wouldn't over hear what they were talking about.

"Well, he might like you.Which isn't quite surpris for someone to be goo-goo over ya', Kagome said as Sango passed her the vocabulary sheet.

"Who likes Robin," Sango asked whispering to Kagome.

"I don't know his name she hasn't told me yet.Only thing I know is that he's in mine and Robin's P.E class and always wears black.So that could be anyone," Sango whispered in her ear.

"Quit talking about me. I can hear you know. I'm not deaf," Robin said very sharply.

"Sorry," Sango and Kagome said together.

"So...what's this guys name," Sango asked Robin.

"I only got his first name, his name is Amon," Robin said looking like she was actually paying attention to Mr.Digger.

"Miss.Sena! Come down here and sign your name on this paper for detention," Mr.Digger said staring very angrly at her.

"Sign your name on this paper for detention," Robin said mimiking Mr.Digger while she walk down to his desk.Just as she signed her name the bell rang for the next period.

**_Fourth Period:History_**

"Miss.Higurashi will you please sit down," Mrs.Kitso said pointing to a seat.

"Yes ma'am," Kagome said seating in her seat.

"Well everyone since we are getting out of school today early. We won't have any homework today. We will watch a movie today," Mrs Kitso said putting a movie in.

"Hey Robin," Kagome said turning around to talk to Robin

"What Kagome," Robin said putting her head up from the desk.

"Well what are you going to do with this Amon guy? You think you might like him," Kagome said smiling. **_Thank God she can't see me smiling at her right now. She problay go nuts _**Kagome thought as Robin tilted her head which was a sign she was thinking.

"I really don't know. I might I might not," Robin said as the teacher said that the movie wasn't working so they would have to go to lunch early.

Lunch

"I'm not hungry. I'm just gunna get a soda," Robin said going to the soda machine. **_Oh great he's in here! Just my luck _** Robin thought as she saw Michael.

"Hey Robin sweety," Michael said putting his arm around Robin's neck.

"Hey sweety. Want me to break your arm like a candy cane? Cause I can defently do it for you," Robin said as Michael quickly took his arm off her. As Robin turned around she saw someone she thought she wanted to never see again...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know a Cliffhanger! I can't help it i just had to do it! Well review this story for me!


End file.
